The Legend of Zelda: Vendettas
by Hoenn Fanfic Studios
Summary: Zelda is almost raped, but a mysterious man named Link saves her. As there relationship develops she slowly falls for him , and Zelda realizes that the Government of 2044 Hyrule is not what it seems... LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1: Fire burns like Hell

**This is my first Fanfic so don't judge. This is ZeldaxLink. Rated T for language and hints of rape.**

**Ch.2 coming tomorrow!**

Sprinkles of rain pattered down slowly, at random, putting circle shaped stains on the 17-year olds dark gray jacket. Zelda hated rain, yet for some reason, she would never put up the hood of her jacket to shield her long straight blond hair. She had a stunning figure which is why she wore the jacket. If she wore anything else, it would be a onslaught of cat-calls and harassment at school. She had violet-blue eyes and long blond hair. She was extremely skinny which just brought out her body-shape and earned her even more harassment.

Slowly and whistling, she twirled her key to her 2 story, 3 room apartment were she lived by herself. She hefted her heavy school backpack onto her shoulder. Man, finals just killed. She hated school with a passion. Even though she was "popular" with the boys, she got nothing but hate from anyone else. She had no friends and admittedly her grades weren't the best.

Alone.

A loner.

No one to love or to be loved by.

She inhaled deeply swallowing her emotions and choked.

Smoke.

She cursed and started to run. "those dumb rebels random house raids... I'm gonna turn the corner and the house is gonna be fine... its just my imagination..."

She rounded the corner and nearly sobbed. Her apartment was in flames and crumbling. 3 very drunk men were laughing and throwing rum on the fire and giggled maniacally when it flared up. One turned to her and whistled.

"Eh Larry! Ferdinand! Check this dame out! She would be perfect for our... shenanigans!"

She slowly backed away but bumped into a whiskey-reeking, husky man. "Awwww sweetheart, don't leave now, were just getting started..."

"Ra-"

A thick meaty hand silenced her from her plee for help. The last thing she saw was a crowbar coming towards her temple

"Dammit, Larry! You could have killed her!"

"Don't worry! I just stopped her kick! Watch." he brought his foot down on her left shin with a sickening crunch. Zelda gave no response. They slowly started pulling off her jacket and shirt to reveal a bra.

"Oooohhhh she'll be nice."

"What in the hell do you think your doing?"

the startled group looked up. A tall shadowy figure in a trench coat stood in the shadow of the opposite street corner. He had a pistol in his hand at his side but he was clenching it hard.

"Alright boy, why don't you just mosey your way right out of this, its none of your bussin-"

"Darius, its him! Its the rouge guy who takes out rebels and federals! They say hes as fast as light and kills silently!"

The figure stepped in to the light of the burning building. He was wearing a trench coat and a dark green hoodie with the hood coming off at a long point and combat boots.

"They call him Link! Boss, we got to get out of here!"

"Naw 4 versus a skinny little 19-year old kid. So what if hes got a gun?!" Darius laughed "we got brute force."

Link narrowed his eyes and put the gun in his holster. He sighed. "Your going to regret this."

"Smack Talk! Charge!"

The 4 men ran towards Link. He side stepped the first who fell on his face breaking his noise. The second he tripped, grabbed, slammed his back against the concrete road. The Third and Fourthe he punched and kicked to the ground like a bloody pulp.

The one called Darius turned over onto his back, his nose gushing blood. "Your a hero alright." he cackled. "You sure as hell wont kill."

Link stood for a minute looking at his enemy. He pulled out his gun. "Damn right. Ill let you bleed out."

3 gunshots echoed. Darius screamed, his knees shot and a shot through his right shoulder. Then he collapsed unconscious.

Link turned his attention to Zelda who was still unconscious. He took off his trench coat and draped her in it and then slowly, very carefully, picked her up in his arms.

He started to walk away when one of the men, not Darius, stood up and fell over and looked at Link.

"Why do you even need her? Whats your motive huh?" Laughed "What you gonna do the same to her what we were gonna do?"

3 golden triangles appeared and shone brightly almost blinding the man.

"Personal reasons."

**/End\\**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and fav and all that jazz! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Waking pains

**Wow... I already have a follower! :D thanks to Ayako Zetra! Go check him/her out there stories are way better than mine :3 Anyway heres chapter 2! Sorry for all the typos and mistakes in the last one , I used my phone.**

Sinks.

Thats all Zelda could hear.

She could feel pain, like a branding iron was implanted in her leg.

_Come on open your eyes..._

She struggled to open her eyes. Slowly... slowly... slowly. Finally she could see. _Now... where am I? _She rolled on her side with much difficulty and took in her environment. She was lying on a bed that had been set in the corner. 10 ft away was a couch with blankets crumpled up as if someone had just woken up. In the opposite half there was a kitchen with a island in the middle. She slowly sat up wincing in pain as she went. There was a staircase to he left next to the couch. If only she could reach it.

Suddenly she heard steps that sounded like they were coming from the stairs. For some reason she was frozen almost in fear and terror, but awe at the same time to learn who her captor or savior was. She had to get ho- Shit. Her house was burned to the ground by now. The steps were close. Run, or stay?

Finally she decided to stay. The steps came out of the stair way.

A man not to older than her was pulling on a green t-shirt. He had jeans and was barefoot. He was skinny but obviously had some muscle on his bones and had a mop of sandy blond hair that was medium length.

When he saw her he didn't say anything. He went into the kitchen and grabbed something.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Zelda didnt get a response. He came out of the kitch holding a bowl and spoon. He handed it to her.

"Eat."

She looked between him and the bowl and then ravenously grabed the bowl and ate the soup like a wild animal. When she finished she set the bowl down and looked curiously at her saviour.

"Why did you save me?"

"Reasons I wont explain now. It would put you in more danger than you already are."

"Then will you please tell me who you are."

"..."

"Please?"

"Link Balfire Forestar."

"Nice to meet you , Im Zelda Williams Harkian*" She stuck out her hand.

Link hesitated and then slowly stuck out his hand.

They shook hands and Zelda felt suddenly enchanted. She shook her head. _Whats gotten into me?_

Link released his hand. "you can stay as long as you like." I have plenty of room. He slowly walked to the stairway.

"Ok." And he was gone just like that.

She pressed her hand to her head.

"Was has gotten into me...? Am I falling for... him? I just met him!"

She slowly laid down. "I need sleep..."

And she slowly drifted into sleep.

*** If you got the Zelda Williams thing kudos to you**

**Yeah I know short but Ch3 will be way longer I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews on Ch. 2 and here comes Ch. 3!**

Zelda hurt. Everywhere. But especially in her right leg. It had been in a splint. And here temple pulsed. She "walked" to the bathroom if you could call it a walk, and splashed her face.

What was she doing here? She had had a strange feeling last night. Almost queasy. She hadn't seen this Link character since then. What if HE was a rapist? Why had she accepted his "I wont tell you." excuse?

She splashed herself again.

Dammit, what the hell was going on?

She'd have to drive it out of him she finally decided. He wouldnt hurt her, not after all the opportunities he had already gotten. She would interrogate him. He had foolishly left his gun downstairs. She limped over to it and grabbed.

_Breath in breath out_ She thought thumping her way up stairs _Cmon girl, you can do this._

She reached the top and saw Link sitting at the table.

"Oh what now-" He stopped when he saw the gun and stood up and slowly put his hands up. "What are you doing..."

"I want answers and I want them now!"

He sighed "If you were really going to shoot me, you would have already done it."

"You don't know that!" She was yelling now, desperate "I'm interrogating you! How do I know your not another rapist!"

"If I was on the off chance going to rape you, I would have already done it."

"Stop shitting around, and tell me; why did you help me? I will shoot!"

Link is silent and then starts laughing.

"What is so funny?!"

"Jokes on you, that guns not loaded."

"Your lying!"

"Go ahead shoot."

Silence.

Zelda slowly pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Link pulled out a gun, and shoots it to the side. "Now this ones loaded." He handed it to her. "If your gonna kill me, kill me. Just know that I am only here to help and if I tell why I saved you it would put you in more danger."

Silence again.

Finally Zelda droped the gun and fell to her knees sobbing. Link stood away from her although he was obviously relieved.

Zelda stoped after a minute. "Fine. Ill trust you."

"Thank you... I might explain later... But not now, its to dangerous."

"Why?"

"..."

"Lets just say I have a history with the federals, and leave it at that." He offers his hand.

She gratefully took it and he helped her limp down to the couch.

"How do I know your not lieing?"

Link looked her in the eye. "I guess you just have to trust me."

**Well once again another rather short chapter but I kind rushed this so I could release it tonight.**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust is a virture

**Heyguys, sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I took a break because it was my b-day :).**

**But here is chapter 4, took me 3 hours, so enjoy!**

**Also, leave a review about how I should implement Navi. Keep in mind this is post-apocalyptic environment.**

**Also in Ch.5, I will answer questions that you guys leave, so ask away!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy Ch. 4, I decided to include one of the biggest jerks in Zelda games.**

**No more hints!**

**Seeya!**

Zelda _still_ wasn't sure to trust Link.

He kept his cards close to his chest. He still wouldn't tell her anything. It annoyed her to no end. She hadn't gone to school for 5 days. Oh well. The school year was almost over anyway and she was a senior. And she hated school in general.

Her leg had healed surprisingly fast to her amazement and Links fascination.

"You must be of Pure-Hylian decent." He obviously was impressed.

"Really?" Zelda hadn't met her family, so she couldn't know.

"One trait of Hylians is that your ears are pointed." He pushed his hair back and revealed very prominent ears.

Zelda self-consciously brushed her ears that were very pointy as well. She had always been self conscious about her ears.

"You should be able to walk on it tomorrow. Good thing to, we need to run some errands tomorrow."

"What for?" She was still a little hesitant about Link. She couldn't make heads or tails of him.

"Grocery's and clothing for you. I need my clothes back."

"Alright..."

"Well get rest, we need you to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Fine, fine! Geez!"

"Cmon, Link, we don't have all day!"

"Yes we do Zelda... I'm sooooo glad your better.." Link yawned.

"We got your dang grocerys, now lets get some cloths."

"You struck me more as a tomboy not someone who was a fashion fab."

"I'm not, your cloths just smell weird."

"Hey!" Zelda ducked to dodge Links arm as he yawned.

"Hey Zelda! Long time no see! Your cloths couldn't be tighter!" It was a booming voice behind them.

Zelda immediately lowered her head and started walking faster as a beefy teenage boy approached them.

"Who's that, a psychotic ex-boyfriend?" Link whispered jokingly.

"Hey Groose..."

"This guy bothering you Zelda?" The man named Groose cracked his knuckles. "I'll take care of him. Then we can go to my place."

Zelda slapped Groose and then kneed him in the nuts and kept walking. Groose let out a moan but recovered quickly.

"Yeah whatever you stupid, ball-les, pervert..." Link muttered as Groose kept trying to keep up with the pair as Zelda stayed silent looking down at the ground.

"Eh Zelda this guy try to rape you or somet-" He put his hand threateningly low on Zeldas waist

"Will you f*** off!" Link turned and grabbed Groose's arm and put it across his knee. There was a sickening crunch.

(A/N: Yeah just used one of my 2 f bombs cause this is T but you know its climactic. I'm using the

TV-14 / PG-13 guidelines)

Groose screamed and fell to the ground "Dammit, you son of a-" Somehow he was already standing up, as Zelda was backing away.

"Don't think about it." Link had pulled out his pistol, and leveled it with Groose.

"Shit, I should have finished the job and she would be mine!" He was talking madly, in a rage, almost as if Zelda and Link weren't there.

"You were there. You bastard, you were one of those 4!" Link was shouting and a crowd had slowly come around the group.

"You didnt kill me then, you wont kill me now!" Zelda was trying to charge at Groose but Link was holding her back. "You killed Darius!"

"You were trying to rape Zelda!"

"How do I know that guns loaded? How do I know that your not bluffing?!" He was laughing now toying with Link.

"I guess if your stupid enough to take that chance go right ahead."

"..."

Zelda had stopped struggling against Link and had fell to her knees and just sat staring into space.

"Fine." Groose had stood up cradling his broken wrist. "You win." He walked away as the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Cmon, lets get going Zelda." He pulled Zelda to her feet and they started walking to the store entrance were the bus stop was.

"Link...?"

"Yeah?"

"... was that gun loaded?"

He looked at her and grined sheepishly. "Nope" He pulled himself up the bus railing. And sat in th first seat as Zelda sat next to him.

"Was he a friend?"

"No... he just was kind of funny and nice in a weird way sometimes, ya know? I just didnt think he would ever try to..."

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

"No its fine. Say Link... could we go by my old house again? Just for a minute of course."

Link was silent for a moment.

"Alright, sure."

"Thanks, I just want to see what still... there if you know what I mean."

"I understand."

Link kicked a pile of ash. "Not much left."

Zelda was digging around and then let out a satisfied giggle. "That's what it looks like doesn't it?" She pulled up a cellar door and heaved a half-burnt chest out.

Link walked over and inspected it curiously. "Whats it full of money?"

Zelda picked it up and offered it to Link. "No. You see I never actually met my parents. I was in an orphanage until 16. Then they threw me out on the streets with this chest and a letter from my mother. The letter said to not open this chest but to give to that I trust the most. Until now, I didn't trust anyone, but know I do." she put it in Links hands. "Will you please hold on to it?"

Link took the chest. "Alright I will." And they turned and slowly walked home.

**Whew that was a work out for my hands.**

**Thank you all so much for th support! Ekkkkkkkkk! 7 reviews, 3 followers and 1 favorite! This means alot to me so thank you all!**

**Once again sorry for not posting yesterday. It was my birthday and I took a break... Yeah, sorry.**

**So yeah I need suggestions for Navi and leave any questions you have in a review.**

**Ch. 5 tomorrow.**

_~Hoenn_


	5. Chapter 5: Revaltions

**Hello everybody, heres Ch. 5!**

**So I said I would answer any questions in the reviews so here we go!**

**Ayako Zetra:**

**Where do you live?**

**Lexington, Kentucky**

**And here are the suggestions for Navi:**

**1: Have Navi be something inside the chest**

**2: Have Navi be Links sister**

**And the winner is... You have to wait and find out! Maybe even until next chapter! Haha! ha... ha... *sighs* What am I doing with my life... }:)**

**anyway this fills in any plot holes and answers most questions I've gotten.**

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . .**

Link sighed and walked to the downstairs kitchen, across from were Zelda was sleeping in the make-shaft bed. He sat down and leaned against the fridge.

_Should I open the chest? Do I really want to know whats inside? Dammit... _He caressed his temple_ I already know whats in there... _

He sighed and finally stood up and went to the upstairs kitchen and heaved the chest up on to the dining table. He breathed in and out and slowly opened the latch. Inside there was a small circular object, and a 3 foot long object wrapped in cloth.

He gulped and pressed a button on the middle of the small device. It started to glow a neon blue. He dropped it on the table and a voice started playing out of it.

_Hello Link... _

"Oh great you know my name..."

_I am Impa. I recorded this to give to you so that you would know why you must protect Zelda. But I think you know why already. She is of the Hylian royal family. She is the last one and she must not continue the line, or we will be back to square one. We need to end the cycle of your blood and her blood or Ganon will never be defeated. _

Link put his head in his hands and leaned over in his chair.

_And you. A peasant boy descended from a long line of heroes, fighting over and over to protect Hyrule. Your father was a great man and he died protecting Zelda's family. You hold the Triforce of Courage and Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom. But she must not know until the last moment possible. She will become aware of the piece of the Triforce inside her. Then Ganon will be able to locate her resonance._

Link sighed his worst fears becoming reality.

_In about 2023* Ganon's forces were seized control of Hyrule and he slaughtered the royal family. Me and Zelda's mother, Zelda the XXXII fled, with her 8 ½ months pregnant. She gave birth at a orphanage and died of blood loss. I remained at the orphanage as a caretaker. When Zelda was 16 they threw her out onto the street. I lost her. I haven't seen her since. But I'm guessing you have met her by now and are protecting her. Please don't tell her until the right moment. We need to end the cycle. And you know what is entailed in that._

"Shit..."

_Either one of you dies, or you two have a child._

And with that the device shut off.

And that's when Link realized.

Zelda had been listening behind the door the whole time.

**Hey guys this chapter is a bit shorter but I think sometimes shorter is better.**

**What do you think? Review done below!**

**Ch. 6 is probably gonna be here Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**Chao!**

_**~Hoenn **_


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Spree

**Behold, Ch. 6! Yeah I couldn't post yesterday due to school, but here it is!**

**This chapter introduces Navi so your welcome.**

**This chapter is a bit longer than any of my other chapters because one, I'm using my computer not my phone. :)**

**So anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

** . . . **

What?

That's what Link was hiding?

Link sighed and caressed his forehead. "I told you, that you didn't want to know."

Zelda felt lied to. "Why didn't you want me to know?"

Link ran his hand through his hair. "Were you not listening? You have the Triforce of Wisdom inside you. And now we can't stay here. Ganon knows were you and me are because your aware." He was containing his anger, like a time bomb about to blow.

"I was just curious-" She said cautiously.

"Yes, and curiosity killed the cat!" Link was losing his temper. He was storming around putting food in a backpack. "And now we have to run, so he won't come and kill us."

Link pulled out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?" Zelda inquired.

Link handed her the bag. "Food. In the bag NOW."

"Uh ok." Zelda started to shove food into the bag.

Link dialed a number and raised the phone to his ear. He waited a few seconds as the phone dialed.

"Hello?"

"..."

Link sighed exasperatedly "Yes Navi, I remember your telepathic."

"Navi we need to meet, I found her. And she knows. Dads RV is still on the outskirts."

Link listened for a second and sighed "Dammit, of course your shopping..." He exhaled slowly. "Fine, we'll meet at the mall, just please do not make me go into Victoria's Secret again."

Link caught Zelda's eye. "Don't ask." He ran through his hair. "Look I understand you wanted to know, but it physically endangers you to know. You can't control the power inside you yet, but your aware of it now."

"Well I guess I'm sorry..."

"We don't have time we need to go." Link took the backpack from her and put it on the table. He slowly opened one of the drawers in the kitchen. He pulled out two pistols and handed one to Zelda, and stuck the other one in his belt.

Zelda stared at the weapon. "You don't think I'll have to...?"

"I'm not gonna lie; I don't know. Put it away and only pull it out if you need it. We need to go, come on."

The pair made their way to the door. After about 10 minutes of walking they found themselves walking through the mall when Link's voice broke her trance.

"Shit..."

She looked up at him, but made sure not to make eye contact as she still felt awkward after learning there only two options. "What is it?"

Link was still cursing "We've got a tail. Don't look, that will bring attention to us."

Zelda turned her head. "What do we do?"

Link sighed. "I still need to find Navi..."

A unexpected pang of... Jealousy? _What the hell is wrong with you?_ "Who is Navi anyway?"

"My sister. Now listen." He turned to face her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her feel twice as awkward. "Please do what I say. This is very important. I need you to go and hide in that store over there. Stay there and only use this," He patted the gun in his belt, half covered by his hoodie. ",If you have to. And please do not leave until we come for you. Does that make sense?" She nodded.

Relief washed over him. "Good I thought you would argue, now go."

She ran off into the store. Link stood still for a minute, watching their "tail". About 40 in dark suits.

He turned and tried to act causal as he pulled out his phone. He texted Navi _Were are you?_

The reply read _Where do you think :-) _

"Shit..." he cursed under his breath as he made his way to the second floor, and walked in the direction of the Victoria's Secret store.

_I swear when I find her..._

He suddenly became aware of the five men following him.

_Keep your cool Link..._

He walked into the store. The clerk raised her eyebrow, and giggled, but said nothing. He slowly made his way to the back of the store were he saw a shorter, skinny, blond that he knew very well.

The girl turned towards him and smiled. "Link! You actually came-"

He pulled out the gun and handed it to her. "No time, I've got a tail." He ducked as gunshots echoed through the store.

Link grabbed Navi and jumped out the window, glass shattering. He was almost floating about to fall a story. Navi shot at there tail over Link's shoulder. Link hit a table, shattering it with the whole of his back.

Link groaned "Awww, Shit..."

Navi jumped up spryly. "That was fun, lets do that again!"

"No, lets not..." Link slowly pulled himself off the remnants of the table.

Navi stopped jumping. "Uhhh, Link..."

Link turned around and cursed . They were surrounded by a semicircle of four men, pistols aimed at them.

"Wheres the girl?"

"I think you know my answer."

"Put your hands up."

Link slowly put his hands on his head. If only...

Links hands shot to his back shoulder holsters. Navi's gun shot up and the two were shooting within a split second.

Link felt pain shoot through his shoulder as a bullet. One of the men got in front of Link as he fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"You should have just told me you know."

A gunshot fired through the mall.

The man fell over a bullet in his head, Navi standing 4 feet from the spot he had been standing.

Link struggled up. "Thanks."

"Come on lets go save your girlfriend!"

"God, I hate it when you read my mind... And shes not my girlfriend."

"Whatever come on. She's in the grocery store at the entrance." Link clutched his shoulder. "Damn.."

"I already know that stupid." She tapped her head.

Link sighed. "We should hurry."

The pair walked to the store.

Link pushed the door open. "Zelda?"

Zelda was sitting in the corner of the empty, closed store the gun pointed at the door. "Link, is that you? And is that Navi?"

"Yes, now come on we need to get to the outskirts by nightfall." Link helped her up and immediately grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, lets get going."

**Yeah like I said not the best written but I'm trying to get past expostion and on to action.**

**Well seeya soon with Ch. 7!**

**~Hoenn**


	7. Update 1

**Hey guys so yeah I haven't posted in awhile... This is a update!**

**There are several reasons why I haven't posted. **

**One school and two I roleplay alot.**

**So yeah I will post at the latest on Wednesday.**

**...**

**What?**

**Your still reading?**

**Well stop you idiot!**

_**~Hoenn**_


	8. Chapter 7: Naw dip Sherlock

**Hey guys, sorry this is late, my internet is a butt :p**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Ch. 7!**

**Wow... 18 reviews! That's a lot! At least for me it is... Thank you all for review and following my story! **

**This is one of the first chapters written on my computer so it should be better quality.**

**Sooooo I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**~Hoenn**_

Link, Navi and Zelda walked slowly sown the boulevard. The three tried to look as normal and causal as possible, but when one of you has a bleeding shoulder, its a bit hard.

Zelda leaned towards Link and whispered "Were are we going?"

"Edge of town, on the outside of the wall. My dads old RV is somewhere on the edge." He whispered back.

The darkness of the night went over the city like a curtain. The trio finally made there way to the the West side of town as the final ray of sunlight dissappered.

"Come on, we need to hurry, we have the night on our side but not for long." Link was yanking open the old rickety door.

"Well we cant go on with out introductions Lenny!" Navi was fiddling with her shoelace.

"God, you know I hate it when you call me that... but Zelda, meet Navi, Navi, meet Zelda. Happy?" Link finally pushes the old door over.

Zelda followed them out the door to the outside. She felt faintly excited. What was the outside like? Was it warm? Cold? Her excitement slowly grew.

"Its not that great. Its just a big desert." Navi turned to her. "Sorry."

_Oh great... I forgot she can read minds... Dammit..._

She emerged from the tunnel and felt all of her remaining excitement be drained out of her. Navi had been telling the truth. It was a barren desert.

"Come on the RV's over here." Link gestured to a dark monolith in the darkness, clutching his shoulder.

Navi ran inside, Link and Zelda right on her tail. "Good the keys are still here!" Navi went to turn the keys.

"Hey!" Link slapped her hand and took the drivers seat. "Your not old enough."

Navi stuck her head out of the cabin to see Zelda lying on the couch "Your not old enough." She said mockingly, earning her laughter from Zelda and a swat on the head from Link.

_How funny... they really act like brother and sister both mentally and physically... _She yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Shes asleep." Navi was working on a bandage for Link while he sat, waiting.

"Good. Navi..." Link rubbed his forehead.

"What...?"

"You... you need to not poke around in her head..."

"Why?"

"She may have stuff in there not for you." He sat upright and lifted his arm up as she wrapped his arm.

Navi grinned. "Maybe I have."

"God dammit Navi... You already poked around didn't you..." He rubbed his eyes.

"Yep!" Navi finished off bandage and flopped down into the passenger side as Link slowly turned the key in the ignition. The old car coughed and sputtered but finally the engine came on. Navi let loose a victory whoop.

Link cracked a smile. "Navi... I really don't want to know what you found but... don't do it again..."

Navi sighed exasperatedly. "Fiiiinnnneeeee."

The two were silent as Link moved the huge vehicle onto the old dirt road away from the city.

"Link, there is another way out of this. One of you doesn't have to die. There is..."

"Navi, I cant ask someone to do that just because that's one of the ways that is most preferable to end the cycle. It doesn't work like that."

The two were silent for several minutes.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

Navi hesitated and then stopped herself. "Never mind."

Link was silent. "Shes asleep, just tell me."

"Well... she kinda likes you."

Link sighed and was silent for another minute. "Like I said, I cant ask someone to do that for me."

"Link we don't want you to die."

"I know Navi. I know."

_**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 8 will be coming out ASAP.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow, yada yada yada**_

_**~Hoenn**_


	9. Chapter 8: Whistleblower

**Hey guys! So I have gotten this in several reviews and I want to address it.**

**My work is rushed and not well written. And you know what? I fully agree. The main problem is well I wrote the first 7 chapters on my phone and I was rushing past exposition to get to the rising action. And I want to fix this. So I am in the process of rewriting the first 7 chapters, and I will update it. If you really want to read it, great. If you don't, don't sweat it.**

**So anyway, here is chapter 8, I spent half my Saturday writing (And deleting) this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

Link absolutely hated driving. With a deep passion. Just endless roads going on forever. But it had to be done and out of the three, he was the only one capable of driving.

A snort startled him from his half-sleep, and he looked over at Navi. She was sitting, upside down, halfway off the passenger chair, snoring away. Zelda was still asleep on the couch in the back of the RV, dead silent.

What were they gonna do?

They couldn't hide forever... Link had made the decision to hide in the neighboring state, Termina. Kafei, Links old friend, could maybe help them. It was there only shot at survival from Ganon's forces, even if it was temporary.

A shrill ding shook him from his thoughts. He looked down at the dashboard and cursed. "Damn, out gas already..." He looked up at the endless desert, the sun rising in the east. He squinted, his eyes searching for a sign, as gas station, anything.

He finally spotted a small gas station maybe a half a mile away. He looked between the gas meter and the road, making sure he would make it to the secluded gas station. The RV sputtered on its last bit of gas as they pulled up to the pump, and finally wheezed into silence.

Link sighed and stood up. On his way out of the cabin, he tapped Navi on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm gonna be gone a minute, okay?". She half nodded before falling back asleep. Link smirked, walked down the steps of the RV's exit to the rust gas pump. He pulled out the nozzle and stuck it in the side of his RV.

He looked up to see the main building was open, with lights flashing inside and was a small department store. Walking over curiously, he pushed the door open.

The inside wasn't to fancy. It had aisles and fridges in the back with rows of drinks and assorted snacks. Behind the counter, there was a skinny young women who couldn't have been older than Zelda. She had a name tag that read Malon.

"Howdy! What brings you and your," She looked out the window at the massive RV and giggles "trailer park out to these parts?" She had a southern drawl and long red, bouncy hair. She was wearing a short yellow dress that had the word Lon Lon crudely marking each side of her chest.

He gave a small smile "Oh you know vacation, sightseeing, that kind of stuff. Where on our way to Termina." He walked into and aisle and picked up a bag of Bugles and started towards the drinks.

"Really? Last I heard, no one was allowed to pass state lines without good reason. God damn the government for that stupid rule..." She sighed.

"Yeah they... changed that rule..." Link picked up a coke and made his way back to the counter.

"Wow would you look at that!" Malon had turned on a small TV. The news were talking about a mall shooting. Link saw his face on security camera footage and he quickly looked down

"That's terrible." Link was suddenly feeling the rush to get out of the store.

"Well anyway that'll be 32..." She suddenly looked up at his face, and Link watched fear wash over her face as she made the match in her head. Her hand went under the counter and he heard the click of a revolver. Link slowly put his hands up.

"Look, this I'm not gonna hurt you..." He was slowly backing away.

"You... you killed those government agents..." She stood up and pulled the revolver out from underneath the counter.

"No one likes this government. Its oppressive." He was almost begging now. He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, given the fact it was highly likely he was going to get shot.

"If I let you walk out of here..." She was pushing against the urge to cry.

He was silent.

"Then the G.I.'s are gonna come in here, and ask questions, and kill me because I let a terrorist like you go!" Tears were running down her face. "I can do it! I'm not scared!"

Link exhaled slowly. "Then why haven't you already done it?"

Link could see the choice battling in her mind, just by watching her face. He held his breath waiting for his fate.

Finally after what seemed hours, Malon fell to her knees sobbing, the gun still in her hand.

She looked up at him, glaring, tears in her eyes, and covering her face. "Just go already! I'm letting you go!"

Link stood for a minute watching her, unsure of what to do.

Finally, he turned, and ran.

**So there's Chapter... 8! Wow, I've really gotten far!**

**So I would like to give shout outs to the people who have given support and constructive criticism;**

**Ayako Zetra**

**StaticBomb93**

**Irene T447**

**Arianna007**

**Thank you all of you for your support of my story.**

**It means a lot to me!**

**So anyway, yes I am rewriting the first 7 chapters right now, and I will tell you all when they are all fully updated! So yeah, Favorite, Follow, and of course review. And I will see you all next chapter!**

**And yes this chapter is kinda filler but ya know, I'm kinda testing out my writing skills on my computer. :p**

_**~Hoenn**_


	10. Update 2

**Hey guys... I haven't updated in a while...**

**Recently, I've been going through some hard stuff... But I will update the story within a week. I also got distracted with other things and haven't had any inspiration.**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Thanks for all the support,**

_**~Hoenn**_


End file.
